The music week
by moonandsunlight
Summary: It's almost the music day, so Apollo decided to do a little celebration: THE MUSIC WEEK. It will have fun, love, friendship, humor and of course, music. So be prepared, because in this week, everything could happen. I speak Spanish, so please don't be so hard with my english.


Percy P.O.V.

It was a normal day in Camp half-blood, well; all the normal that can be considering that all the people that is here is a demigod or some other mythical creature.

Since the Gaea´s war, a few months ago, we only had a few problems with monsters, so it had been a lot quieter than the other years.

All the Romans had returned to Camp Jupiter, and there were only Greek demigods in Camp half-blood in that moment. The hunters were staying here for the week, but there were a few problems between Thalia and them. Today was Monday.

I was sitting in the Poseidon table, eating my lunch, when Chiron made an announcement:

-PAY ATTENTION HEROES-suddenly, all the tables turned immediately in silence- One special guest will tell you about an event that we will have during all this week.

When he finished talking, a brilliant light appeared and a young man, with blonde hair and blue eyes stand in front of us.

-HELLO CAMPERS! I'M APOLLO, THE GOD OF MUSIC AND ARCHERY. Like Chiron told you, this week you will have an important celebration, because this Sunday, is the day of the most important thing ever created: The music. So, I was thinking to do a little celebration: the music week!-the Apollo cabin cheered while the other campers looked confused- Every day will be a special activity. All the activities will have a score. And all the cabins will participate, without exceptions-there were frowns in the tables- And, for the ones that are thinking don't participate, I have to advice you that if you don't participate at least in all the activities, you will have my curse, and you will be singing every word you say for 6 months-most of the campers made scared faces, even I don't want to be singing for so long, and I was friend of Apollo. If any time I doubted if Apollo can be evil, I am totally sure right now- But don't be scare, these activities will be in groups. Every cabin will be a team, and the ones that have fewer campers in it, like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades cabin, will be together-I smiled and looked to my cousins, Nico and Thalia- Oh, I almost forget one thing: I know that many of you are scare of not sing very well, so I decided to put a blessing in all of you. So, during this week, everybody will sing like they were one of my sons-Apollo smiled while his cabin cheered him-but if you already sing well, my blessing will not make any effect on your voices. Also, this afternoon the activities begin, and I will give you a schedule- when he finished talking, a piece of paper appeared in front of every camper. I turned down and looked at it:

_Music week schedule: _

_**Monday: **_

_Inauguration and selection of the captain and the three principal members of the team._

_**Tuesday:**_

_Personal karaoke: each principal member of the team will sing a song that he believes fit him, and will explain why._

_**Wednesday:**_

_Party day and also it'll be the imitation day, in which the principal members will copy a famous singer that they look like._

_**Thursday:  
**__Latin party, with the help of Latin campers._

_**Friday:**_

_Dance competition and karaoke war._

_**Saturday:**_

_Dedicate songs, it'll be a free microphone night for any camper that has the guts to sing, but Aphrodite ask me to choose some campers to sing, so be prepare, because I don't know who will she choose._

_**Sunday:**_

_Last day of the music week. The teams will have to present their music video (based in a real music video) and I, Apollo, will announce the winner team. Also, it'll be a formal party to celebrate and a special guess (one of my sons). Hephaestus will be in charge of the fireworks that night, so let's relax and CELEBRATE._

I laughed at the last part and looked around me to see the reaction of the other campers. Some of them were smiling, and some others were looking surprise and even mad, but there were the less ones. Everybody else looked excited and already thinking about that night. I turned to the Athena table, to look to my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth, who was talking to some of her cabin mates, probably already thinking about a plan to win this competition, because, like she always says, Athena _always _has a plan. Apollo suddenly cleared his throat and began talking:

-Like I was saying, I hope all of you have an amazing week and I'm sure you'll like all the surprises I've prepared for you. So, LET'S HAVE FUN!-there was a luminous light, and he suddenly disappeared. That's Apollo, always dramatic.

-Hey kelp head, Wanna join the team reunion? - called my best friend Thalia.

-Sure, I'm going, Pinecone face- I answer her, while I stand up and went to meet them.

-So, here's the deal. We're three and the number of principal members is that one, so I supposed all of us have to sing- said Thalia, looking very uncomfortable- Who will be the captain?

-I vote for Percy-said Nico immediately.

-So do I-said Thalia.

-But…-I began to talk, but they cut me off.

-It's decided, Percy will be the captain- The two smiled like the wonderland cat while I looked at them.

-I'm gonna kill you when this stupid thing ends-a thunder sounded above us-sorry Apollo.

-C'mon Percy, It won't be so bad-Nico said, then he looked at Thalia and both began to laugh hysterically.

-Ha ha very funny-I said annoyed-I'm going to see Annabeth, see you later guys.

I walked over to Annabeth, and when she saw me, she smiled.

-Hey seaweed brain, ready to lose? - She teased me while putting her arms around my neck.

-I'm not sure that's going to happen wise girl, we are gonna beat you-I replied, with my arms in her waist.

-You wish-she leaned closer to kiss me, but SOMEONE ruined the moment.

-HEY PERCE- yelled Leo, before he run towards us. I laugh a bit annoyed, but let it go. It was Leo after all.

-You fool, you ruined their moment-Piper scowled him.

-Jeez chica, it'll be only a second-answered Leo-although, they've plenty of time in the night-Annabeth and I blushed furiously. Piper hit him hard in the arm-Ouch Pipes that hurts.

-DO NOT CALLED ME LIKE THAT-said Piper laughing. We also laughed.

-What's up Leo? - I asked him while I took Annabeth hand.

-Oh yeah. I need your help with something in the forge, Could you help me?

-Sure- I gave to Annabeth a quick kiss and then started walk to the forges-see you later Wise Girl.

Piper P.O.V.

_I tell her or not? _

I was thinking about it while I hang out with Annabeth in the beach. I was really sad about my breaking out with Jason, so I didn't talk too much, but the dream I had last night really scared me, and I needed somebody to talk:

_I was in the camp forest, at midnight, and in front of me, there was a girl with blue eyes and long black hair. She was beautiful, but there was something in her presence that told me she was dead. I looked at her scared, but she smiled sweetly to me. That was the moment when I recognized her: She was Silena Beauregard. I was so surprise that I wasn't able to say a single word._

_-Hello Piper, I'm Silena-she said- I'm here to talk with you, please listen carefully._

_-Ok-I answered-About what do you want to talk?_

_-It's about your love life_

_-You mean Jason? I know the truth you know?-I said angrily- I know he cheated on me with Reyna, ok? You don't have to remember me that-I was very angry with her. I didn't wanna talk about it, it was too painful. Yes, I was the one who broke up with him, but he cheated on me, with that slut roman. Who could I be so blind?_

_-No, you're wrong. I'm here to talk about your best friend, Leo-that surprised me._

_-Leo? What's wrong with him?_

_-Nothing, but you must be careful. The relationship between Aphrodite and Hephaestus has always been catastrophic. And Aphrodite, been the goddess of love, is not happy with that. That's why there are not so many relationships between both cabins, so it is completely unpredictable what will be the future of any of those couples._

_-But Leo and I…_

_-You maybe fool yourself, but you can not fool me. I know what do you feel about Leo, and I'm so happy to see the pure love you've, but I must warn you: Please, Don't be the next me, don't let your blindness make you take bad decisions._

_-How do you know all that?-I asked her, but before I finished talking, she had already gone._

-Piper, Are you listening me?-said Annabeth, shaking her hand in front of me.

-Umm, What?

-Never mind- we kept walking in the beach while I thought about what Silena said. Maybe I should clarify myself before I tell someone about this, I decided.


End file.
